The Sparkle
by belgiques
Summary: One Tree Hill/Supernatural crossover. When Brooke finds out Dean cheated on her, will things be the same again? Brooke/Dean/Ruby.


**TITLE/LINK:** The Sparkle  
**FANDOM:** Supernatural/One Tree Hill  
**SUMMARY:** When Brooke finds out Dean cheated on her, will things be the same again?  
**DISCLAIMER:** (c) Mark Shwann and Eric Kripke for creating the characters, and for lending me a few lines from "One Tree Hill".  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Dean's kinda made off as the bad guy here, but you can blame it on the booze.

"Brooke! Brooke!" It was raining, storming actually. Dean tried to catch up with his girlfriend. Or at least he hoped she still was.

Brooke was sprinting towards the private airplane that would take her to her best friend Peyton in L.A. She couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't handle Dean anymore. Seeing him, dealing with what he had done.

She heard him calling for her, but she ignored it. "Brooke Davis! Stop moving right now and talk to me!" Dean screamed through the gushing rain and the noise from the revving engine. She turned around and sighed. He caught up with her and took her hand. She shook it off.

"Brooke, where are you going? What's going on?" His voice sounded panicked. "I need to get away from you." she managed to choke out.

Even though you couldn't see it because of the rain, he was sure she was crying. "Why? What did I do? What have I done to you?" She squinted her eyes and started to walk towards the plane again.

"Argh, Brooke! Stop it. Tell me what's wrong!" He grabbed her arm and made her turn around to face him. Brooke slapped Dean across the face. "You cheated on me! You cheated on me after we had a 5-year-long relationship! You put it all on the line for my best friend Ruby!" She screamed as hard as she could, and that wasn't even loud enough.

Dean's world seemed to be crashing down that instant. He loved Brooke more than anything in this world, but that one mistake he'd made came back to haunt him now. When he'd never been happier with her.

"How did you --" Dean stumbled, Brooke cut him off. "How did I find out? From her! It's bad enough that you'd do something like that to me, but doing it with one of my best friends! And you didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself!"

She took a few breaths to calm herself down, but continued to look him in the eyes. "Do you even realize how much you've hurt me? I loved you with all my heart and this is how you repay me?"

Dean took a step closer to her and wiped the rain off her face. "Brooke Davis, I love you." "Don't say that, Dean." She mumbled, her voice breaking while mentioning his name. "But it's true. Look, what I did with Ruby, it was stupid and reckless and you sure as hell don't deserve any of it. But we weren't happy at the time. We were fighting constantly. So I turned to Ruby to talk."

He saw the hurt growing stronger in Brooke's eyes as she tried not to burst out in tears. "Why? I just want to know _why_."

Dean sighed. "I was drunk and I was scared. Scared that I screwed things up with you. Baby, please don't go. We can work this out, I know we can. I love you." Dean took her face between his hands and made her look into his eyes. Her big, brown eyes were just as honest and fearless as ever, but the usual sparkle in them was gone. He hated himself for being the cause of that.

"Don't go. Say you love me too, because I know you do." Dean didn't care how desperate he sounded, this girl would not slip away from him. She was his life. "I'm sorry, I - I can't." Her voice broke again when she said it.

She ran up to the plane and didn't turn around anymore.

------

Dean stumbled through the streets of Manhattan, trying to locate his apartment. His legs, arms, everything felt numb. Images from that night started to form inside his head.

Ruby kissing him and sitting on his lap.

"I can't do this, Dean. Brooke's my best friend."

"She's not here, now, isn't she?"

Her laughing while they were drinking wine.

It was still pouring rain, and Dean's clothes were soaking wet, but he didn't care. He couldn't. He walked past the sign they'd made last summer, a heart with 'BD + DW = ' in it. First with sidewalk chalk, then they had etched onto the street.

When he got inside, to his surprise he'd entered the right one, he threw his keys on the kitchen table and slumped to his couch. He hoped he'd fall asleep soon. but the sound of Brooke's ringtone woke him.

------

Brooke stepped onto the plane with the air hostess' help. She didn't notice the tears on her face because of the dripping rain. "Everything okay, Miss Brooke?" The woman named Katy (or so it said on her name tag) asked, curious about the man she's just left.

She nodded, not aware of her surroundings. Numbly, she placed herself on the seat. "It'll take somewhat fifteen minutes before the plane will be able to board. Can I get you something in the mean time?" Her friendly voice broke through the bubble Brooke was in.

She looked up at the smiling woman, feeling the warmth and kindness radiating off of her. "Um, maybe a cup of coffee, if that's possible?" Brooke asked with a strained voice.

Katy nodded and came back with a hot cup of coffee with cookies. "Are you okay? Sorry to say but you look like hell." That comment made Brooke smile randomly.

"I just confronted my boyfriend about him cheating on me." She said coldly, unsure why she confessed this to a stranger. "What?! Oh my God, girl, he's a damn fool. You are so pretty. What could this other girl have that you don't? Oh, it was with a girl, right? You never know. Oh, crap, did I insult you? Hell, stop talking, Katy."

Katy turned bright red and wanted to make a run for it, but Brooke grabbed her arm, smiling. "Sit down, please. You didn't do anything." She did as told, and looked up at Brooke, feeling sad with her.

"Actually, Dean cheated on me with my best friend." "Oh, snap. That's bad. When... did it happen if I may ask?" Katy tried. Brooke tried to remember what Ruby had told her.

"It was a year ago, we'd just had an awful fight and I broke up with him. He turned to her for... comfort." Brooke spat, emphasizing the last word. "And he got it, all right." "Wait, you two were broken up?" Katy remarked. "Yeah, so?" Brooke wondered.

"Well, if you two were broken up, technically _he_ didn't do anything wrong. See, _you_ broke up with _him_, so _you_ are the cause of the break-up. And technically then _he'd_ have the right to sleep with somebody else." She rambled, leaving Brooke astounded. "What?"

"Never mind, not important." Katy decided to drop it, before making Brooke more angry. "Do you still love him, Brooke? Can I call you Brooke?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Yeah, what? Yeah as in 'I still love him' or Yeah as in 'You can call me Brooke?'" Katy summed up.

"Both." Brooke realized. "I still love him."

------

With a shock, Dean saw it was Brooke calling. "Brooke?" He had to be sure.

"Yeah.", came the quiet answer. "Where are you?" He asked but she ignored his question.

"I've been thinking about what you said." She answered instead. "You really want to make this work? Even though we may never be the same again?" Her voice was little, fragile, but he knew she was having doubts about her decision to leave.

"Yes, more than anything. Where are you?" Again, she ignored him. Outside, the rain was falling out of the sky even harder, if possible. "Dean, I gave you my heart. If that's not enough from you, than I'm not enough for you." He knew that was her biggest fear, not being enough. Not smart enough, not pretty enough, not strong enough.

"It is, Brooke, and you most definitely are. Now, where are you?" He was determined to make her come back. "I don't know why, but I'm here." Did he misunderstand? "Here, where?"

She laughed at his question. God, it felt amazing to hear her laugh. "Where do you think, silly?"

He stormed out the door, leaving it open. When outside, he looked around and saw Brooke standing right on top of their sign. Her light-brown raincoat was as soaked as his leather jacket, her beautiful chocolate-brown hair framing her face. She smiled and Dean instantly ran up to her.

They kissed with all the love they felt for each other. He lifted her up and she crossed her legs over his hips. The rain was dripping off of their skin. His gaze met hers and she rubbed her hand trough his hair. "How did you get here?" He asked, still not fully understanding what this meant. " I got help from Katy the air hostess. We owe her a lot." Brooke giggled, but Dean suddenly turned serious.

"Can you forgive me, Brooke?" He asked. "We'll make it, won't we?" She stated with a smile. "No doubt about it. Trust me, I will make this up --" He stopped when Brooke put her index finger on his lips. The feel of her skin gave him chills.

She shook her head. "Not now, Dean Winchester. We'll be okay. And of course I love you too." She replied, her dimpled face almost glowing in the rain.

That right there was a perfect moment. Dean looked into Brooke's eyes and there he saw it again... the sparkle.

_The End._


End file.
